goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jodi Benson
Jodi Benson is an American actress and singer. Biography Born Jodi Marie Marzorati in Rockford, Illinois and began acting as s stage actress, appearing in a number of musicals, notably Smile, which ultimately resulted in her being cast in her most enduring role as Ariel in The Little Mermaid series. In 1992, she received a Tony Award nomination for her role in Crazy for You. Onscreen, Benson worked almost exclusively as a voice actress, not only as Ariel, but notably as Tour Guide Barbie in the Toy Story series, Weebo in Flubber and Jenna in the Balto series. She made her sole live action appearance as Sam in Enchanted, which featured several other Disney Princesses in cameos. Singing A versatile singer, Benson made her Broadway debut in the ensemble of Marilyn before going on to appear in a number of minor musicals such as Smile and Welcome to the Club, eventually playing larger roles including Ado Annie in Oklahoma! and Florence Vassy in Chess. Benson sang in many of her voice roles, most notably every screen appearance she made as Ariel in The Little Mermaid, most notably "Part of Your World" in the original film, as well as the original album Disney Princess Tea Party. She also sang a number of songs as the title character in Thumbelina and succeeded Barbara Luddy in voicing Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. She also appeared as the Narrator in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific. Film The Little Mermaid (1989) *Part of Your World (solo) *Part of Your World (reprise)(solo) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (reprise)(solo) Look Who's Talking Too (1990)(soundtrack only) *I Enjoy Being a Girl (solo) Timmy's Gift: A Precious Moments Christmas (1991)(soundtrack only) *Starlight Theme (solo) Thumbelina (1994) *Thumbelina (contains solo lines) *Soon (solo) *Let Me Be Your Wings (duet) *On the Road (contains solo lines) *Let Me Be Your Wings (reprise)(duet) An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *We Live in Manhattan The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Down to the Sea (contains solo lines) *For a Moment (duet) *Here on the Land and Sea (contains solo lines) Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) *Bloom (reprise)(solo) *More Than You Take (duet) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Welcome Home (contains solo lines) *Always There (contains solo lines) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Best Christmas of All (contains solo lines) Balto III: Wings of Change (2003) *You Don't Have to Be a Hero (solo) The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Jump in the Line (reprise) *I Remember (solo) Television The Little Mermaid (1992) *Just a Little Love (solo) *Sing a New Song (solo) *In Harmony (solo) *Never Give Up (duet) *Daring to Dance (solo) Hercules: The Animated Series (1999) *You're My Hero (solo) Sofia the First (2013) *The Love We Share (duet) Stage Marilyn (1983) *Swing Shift Smile (1986)(originated the role) *Prologue *Orientation/Postcard #1 *Disneyland (solo) *Shine *Nerves *Young and American (Preliminary Night) *Until Tomorrow Night *Postcard #3/Dressing Room Scene *Smile *In Our Hands *Pretty as a Picture Dangerous Music (1988)(originated the role) Welcome to the Club (1989)(originated the role) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *That's a Woman *Rio *The Trouble with You *Southern Comfort *Love Behind Bars *At My Side (Reprise)(duet) *It Wouldn't Be You Flora, The Red Menace (1990) *The Kid Herself (contains solo lines) *Not Every Day of the Week (duet) *A Quiet Thing (solo) *Not Every Day of the Week (Reprise)(duet) *Dear Love (contains solo lines) *Where Did Everybody Go? (contains solo lines) *You Are You (contains solo lines) *Sing Happy (solo) Oklahoma! (1990) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Chess (1990) *Smile, You Got Your First Exclusive Story (contains solo lines) *How Many Women? (duet) *A Model of Decorum and Tranquility (contains solo lines) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *Terrace Duet (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *Nobody's Side (solo) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *You and I (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) Crazy For You (1992) *Could You Use Me? (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *Someone to Watch Over Me (solo) *Embraceable You (duet) *I Got Rhythm (solo) *Stiff Upper Lip (contains solo lines) *But Not for Me (solo) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1997) *Prologue (solo) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Potiphar (contains solo lines) *Pharaoh's Story (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Pharaoh *Stone the Crows (contains solo lines) *The Brothers Come to Egypt (solo) *Joseph All the Time (contains solo lines) *Jacob in Egypt (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (Reprise) *Megamix South Pacific (1999) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Video games Kingdom Hearts II (2005) *Part of Your World (solo) Albums Jodi Benson Sings Songs From the Beginner's Bible I (1991) *Children Listen/Creation (solo) *Me for You, You for Me (solo) *The Tower of Babel (solo) *Get Along Little Camel/Camel Suite (solo) *Voice in the Night (solo) *Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego (solo) *The Christmas Card (solo) *Here in My Heart (solo) *Good Fish (solo) *All the Children (solo) *Plenty O'Room (solo) Jodi Benson Sings Songs From the Beginner's Bible II (1992) *Children Listen (solo) *Floatin' Safari (solo) *Naaman Go Dunk Your Head (solo) *Little Talking Donkey (solo) *Ring Around (solo) *Daniel Be Cool (solo) *I Love My Neighbors (solo) *Zacchaeus Come On Down (solo) *Cares For You (solo) *Easter Song (solo) *Plenty O Room (solo) Unsung Musicals (1994) *Disneyland (solo) Songs of Guidepost Junction (1995) *Guideposts Junction (solo) *All for One (solo) *The Mouth God's Given You (solo) *It's the Little Things (solo) *Heart of Life (solo) *Yes! I Can Do It! (solo) *Angels, Angels (solo) *I Can Dance, Dance (solo) *Oh, He Cares for You (solo) *God Is Always There for You (solo) *Run This Race (solo) *Just a Prayer Away (solo) *God Sees Inside Me (solo) Hollywood Christmas (1996) *Winter Was Warm (solo) Disney Princess Tea Party (2005) *I Just Love Getting Dressed for Tea (solo) *Manners and Etiquette (solo) *Happy Birthday, Princess! (solo) *If You Can Dream (contains solo lines) Gallery bensondoria.jpg|'Doria Hubson' in Smile. bensonariel.jpg|'Ariel' in The Little Mermaid. bensonbible1.jpg|'Jodi Benson Sings Songs From the Beginner's Bible I' bensonbible2.jpg|'Jodi Benson Sings Songs From the Beginner's Bible II.' Unsungmusicals.jpg|'Unsung Musicals.' bensonthumbelina.jpg|'Thumbelina' in Thumbelina. guidepostjunction.jpg|'The Songs of Guidepost Junction.' hollychristmas.jpg|'Hollywood Christmas.' bensonnarrator.jpg|'The Narrator' in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. bensonhelen.jpg|'Helen of Troy' in Hercules: The Animated Series. bensonnellie.jpg|'Ensign Nellie Forbush' in South Pacific. bensonasenath.jpg|'Asenath' in Joseph: King of Dreams. bensonlady.jpg|'Lady' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. bensonjenna.jpg|'Jenna' in Balto III: Winds of Change. disneyteaparty.jpg|'Disney Princess Tea Party.' Benson, Jodi Benson, Jodi Benson, Jodi